EVEmu Control Panel
EVEmu Database Tools Since EVEmu is a custom server that interacts with a vast MySQL database, we need tools to work with that database whether the server is running or not. So far, we've got one Database tool and that's '''DB Editor'''. EVEmu Control Panel EVEmu Control Panel is a rather simple tool created using Visual C# and can be built and debugged using the FREE Microsoft Visual Studio 2010 Express which you can download here, just install Visual C# 2010 Express. Created by '''Hurracane''', this tool connects the the EVEmu SQL database and provides several ways to interact with and change data stored within the database. These major feature categories are discussed in detail below. Get EVEmu Control Panel Source from Github [https://www.github.com/evemuproject/evemu_control_panel here] SQL Settings - The Connection to Your Database ''Development Status:'' '''FULLY OPERATIONAL''' '''Before you do anything with EVEmu Control Panel, you must connect it to your EVEmu database.''' This is done using the '''SQL Settings''' tab, which is the default view when the program is executed. Supply the Host (domain name or IP address), the '''username''' and '''password''' for mysql to allow access to your EVEmu database, the port number used by mysql, and the exact name of the EVEmu database. Once this information is entered, click the Connect button. EVEmu Control Panel will then try to connect and if successful, the Connect button will be depressed and disabled. Across the menu bar past the Help menu, you will also see some greyed text declaring "Connected To DB". You may now proceed to make use of the other tabs to interact and change data in your EVEmu database's tables. Account and Character Editor ''Development Status:'' '''OPERATIONAL, BUT NOT COMPLETE''' '''TO BE IMPLEMENTED:''' * Edit a character's station, solar system, region, constellation, and current ship location info * Edit ban/kick info on any character and/or account * Export an account or a character or an account and one or more of its characters into an XML file * Info saved: all character info, clone grade, skills, certifications, attributes, augmentations, bio, wallet balance * NO items owned are saved * NO ID values from database are saved, these are auto-regenerated and auto-assigned upon import to another database * Import an account or a character or an account and one or more of its characters from an XML file This tab is the quickest way to add an account to your EVEmu server and edit existing accounts. Accounts are added by supplying a username, a password, and a user role. This tab also allow the editing of any characters in your EVEmu server. Item and Ship Editor ''Development Status:'' '''OPERATIONAL, HOWEVER, IT MIGHT LACK SOME USEFUL FEATURES - LET US KNOW YOUR IDEAS!''' Upon first connecting to your database and entering the '''Item/Ship Editor''' tab, you'll see lots of blank fields. Start with the '''Category''' drop-down control. Select an Item Category, such as Ships or Modules, there are quite a few. Now you'll see two new controls and buttons above the list of items now populated in the window below and a new button labeled '''Edit Item'''. The '''Search on typeName''' control and button will let you type some text to search by '''typeName''' field in the list below to either get the one item you're interested or filter down the view. You also filter down results by entering partial typeID or you can get directly to an item by just entering the full typeID number into the '''Search on typeID''' control. Either text box will search on hitting ENTER or clicking the button to its right. This whole tab works like an interactive GUI for the following tables: '''invCategories''', '''invGroups''', '''invTypes''', '''dgmTypeAttributes''', and '''dgmTypeEffects'''. It allows you to view attributes and effects and general information on any item in the game universe by first selecting its category then either searching on a typeID or an item's name to get to it. Once you've identified an item you want to view or edit, either double-click its line in the results window or you can select it and click the '''Edit Item''' button below the results window. Once inside the Edit/view window for a single item, there are three tabs: '''Item Info''', '''Item Attributes''', and '''Item Effects'''. General info is in the first tab, attributes associated with this item are in the second tab, and effects associated with this item, if any, are found in the third tab. Only a very experienced developer or someone who understands the deeper inner workings of the EVE game should ever be editing this information, but feel free to browse it and learn what it means. More information on Attributes and Effects can be found on the [[ Game Operation|Game Operation]] page along with other aspects of how the game works. Insurance Editor ''Development Status:'' '''NON-OPERATIONAL''' This tab allows some kind of editing of Insurance information, but it has niot been implemented yet. Race and Bloodline Editor ''Development Status:'' '''OPERATIONAL''' Seed Market ''Development Status:'' '''FULLY OPERATIONAL''' '''TO BE IMPLEMENTED:''' * Change system and region selection behavior such that the list of individually selected systems is appended with the list of all systems that are gathered from the list of selected regions. This tab simply allows one to seed the '''market_orders''' table with sell orders for whatever items, modules, ships, skills, etc that one wants to make available to players in the game. That is where the simplicity ends as this one tab has the ability to create such far-reaching queries that it has been known to seemingly crash mysql or at least make it run so long that people kill the mysql daemon and thus kill their whole evemu database causing them to re-create it from scratch. (Trust me, I've done it.) '''WARNING: Before you make large queries using this tool, it is STRONGLY recommended that you do a mysql dump of your entire table or back it up some other way. THEN, if you need to seed large swaths of the market such as an entire region (or more) full of every item, you should un-check 'Apply query to database?' checkbox and copy the queries into a text file which you would then run using the mysql command line interface.''' To seed the market, follow these steps, which have choices to be made by you based on what kinds of items you want to seed and where you want to seed them. Selections start at the far left of the window and progress toward the right side of the window. Keep that in mind when following these instructions. 1. Select zero or more races in the Races selection box on the far left. Zero selected races is used to seed items, skills, ships, etc. that have NO race, i.e. their raceID is set to NULL in the '''invtypes''' table. Select one or more races to seed items, skills, ships, etc. from those selected race(s). 2. You may select one or more individual solar systems with the System selection box '''AND / OR''' you may select one or more individual regions with the Region selection box. Do note that if you select one or more individual systems AND one or more regions the list of systems in the selected regions will replace the list of individually selected systems. 3. With solar systems and/or regions selected, now you can select item categories with the Category selection box. You may select one or more simultaneously. 4. For each category selected, all items in that category will be listed in the Group selection box on the far right. You may select one or more or all of the entries in this selection box. 5. There is a pair of radio buttons you may use to select whether the market is seeded wsith BUY or SELL orders. 5. Now, you may wish to simply commit the INSERT query directly to the EVEmu database, however, there are some other options to consider. If you do not want to commit the INSERT query to your database at this time, the Query window below is there for you to copy the query for later use. In this case, simply un-check the check box then click the Seed Market button. If you do with the query to be committed to the database, leave this box checked, then click the Seed Market button. 6. Additionally, you can clear the query window by clicking the Clear Query button. 7. Because market seeding quries can become quite large very quickly, there are some query 'thinning' options you may want to consider. a. Use the 0% to 100% slider control to tell EVEmu Control Panel to thin out the final system list to some percentage of the selected systems that the makret query will affect. b. Use the security level controls to seed the selected market items into those systems with security level at and above or at and below the security level you supply in the text box. The systems seeded with market items will be a subset of the individual systems you selected or those in the regions you selected. This works separately and in conjunction with the percentage slider control. Seed Asteroid Belts ''Development Status:'' '''FUNCTIONAL''' There is an issue that has come with further testing of this feature and that is all asteroids spawned using the control panel have an ore total of 1. Using GM commands in-game to spawn asteroids will spawn with a 'reasonable' quantity of ore. So this feature is effectively broken. '''TO BE IMPLEMENTED''' * Provide controls and lists to first select systems (with a percentage slider to thin out the system list) and belts in which to seed asteroids and then checkboxes to selectg which ores to seed, sliders for each ore to select relative concentrations and finally a list control that allows the choice of what kind of physical arrangement of the asteroids in space you want with a size control to determine the overall dimensions of the arrangement. * Ideas for physical arrangements: crescent, line, cross, sphere, random x/y/z, any others? =